


Rewritten

by WhiteKitty44



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, DemiGod!Byleth, Dragon!Byleth, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm a slow starter, Like the beginnings of my stories will always be terrible no matter how much I try, M/M, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, My Unit | Byleth Needs a Hug, OP Byleth, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteKitty44/pseuds/WhiteKitty44
Summary: Looking up to meet Byleth’s eyes, Sothis declared in a clear tone.“I can’t reverse this timeline. Faith here is too weak at this point. But I can send you to a different timeline, back to the beginning” Sothis breaths in heavily.“But it comes with a price. Will you take this chance Byleth or will you welcome death?”“I will pay whatever price there may be.” ‘Just let me see my students again’.(Or I'm really bad at summaries, but basically, this is a time travel story)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Mess

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm supposed to be focusing on a different fic at the moment now that my laptop is finally fixed since it took me two years to update a chapter for it, but I finished the Golden Deer route and I'm like shit. I need to write something now. So ta-da! Dunno if I'm gonna continue this but I might.

“How many times must I tell you this?” A feminine voice echoes throughout the darkness. “I told you that I would not baby you anymore. Now… WAKE UP!”

Byleth awoke with a gasp, eyes widening to a sight that he had long forgotten.

The Holy Tomb.

Bolting upright, Byleth’s eyes focused on who sits upon the stone throne.

Sothis.

Her teal hair bounces with her as she descends down the stairs, steps light, and graceful. Her green eyes narrowed on Byleth in anger. “You absolute FOOL!” her voice booms at him.

“You should have trusted him to have your back! What in the world were you thinking impaling yourself on his sword just to slice his head off?!” She reaches up to tug on his ear, pulling down hard.

_Impaling himself?_

**_Nemesis._ **

Byleth’s ear pulses with pain, backing away from Sothis’s grasp his hand gently cradle his ear.

He looks down at Sothis, noting just how angry she was. “Did it work? Are they safe? Is Claude alright? I need to return!” he fires at her. His last moments blurry to himself.

“D-did it work?! You IDIOT! You killed the monster by slice his head clean off then process to bleed out in front of your students, so I don’t think they’re okay” She hisses at him, hands clenched.

Byleth can see the worry in her eye, which is hidden by her rage as a defensive mechanism.

“It’s okay-“

“NO, IT ISN’T!” Sothis cries angrily, “It’s not okay! You dumb idiot, you used up all your divine pulses! Every. Single. One. You can’t return to them… Not this time.” She pounded his chest with her fist, tears slide down her cheeks.

Byleth swallows silently. His eyes locking with Sothis’s own.

“So, what now?” He asks, threading his fingers through her unruly hair.

Sothis groans, leaning into Byleth’s chest. “Well, you’re not dead, at least.”

Byleth tilts his head slightly, sending a questioning glance towards Sothis.

Sighing she removes herself from him. “If we’re still here even though we have lost all our divine pulses it means that Fate still has a role for us”

Looking up to meet Byleth’s eyes, Sothis declared in a clear tone.

“I can’t reverse this timeline. Faith here is too weak at this point. But I can send you to a different timeline, back to the beginning” Sothis breaths in heavily. “But it comes with a price. Will you take this chance Byleth or will you welcome death?”

“I will pay whatever price there may be.” ‘Just let me see my students again’.

The Holy Tomb begins to shake, wild winds seem to pick up from nowhere, swirling wildly around the two. Then Byleth feels it. The divine pulse sparks to life, vibrant and warm. It feels the same but so different at the same time.

The power of the Goddess was never meant to be wielded by the hands of mortals; they just couldn’t contain it no matter how strong the vessel was. Byleth knew he should have felt overwhelmed by the rising power as it thrummed through his veins.

But it just felt right, the magic danced around Byleth, tendrils weaving themselves into him, the lovely melody they brought forth numbed his mind.

“I have already lived my fate. But yours is everlasting… Farewell, I can only hope we meet again”

‘What? Sothis?!’ Byleth wanted to scream, she was leaving him again? Was this the price she was talking about? The Holy Tomb shook once more knocking Byleth off balance causing him to fall through a crack on the floor.

\--

“Hey kid, Wake up”

That voice… It was his father’s

Byleth wakes up. Again.

The face that hovers over him is a sight that he thought he’d never see again. Especially since his father had been dead for over five years.

Jeralt gives Byleth a confused look, a concerned frown locks onto to him “Kid you okay? What happened to you-“

“Father!” Byleth bolts from the bed, arms embracing his father’s brawny body.

“Father… “ Byleth sobs into the familiar warmth, “Father… Father….”. His tears subsiding as his father’s arms encircling him

“Byleth?! Are you _crying?_ Does this have something to do with why you look different?”

His father’s words shoot straight through him. ‘He looked _different?_ What did his father mean?’

Jeralt arms were tightly wrapped around Byleth lithe frame, he didn’t want to leave the comfort that he gave him, but he needed to know what his father meant.

Byleth removed himself from Jeralt’s arms, stepping away to give himself a little space.

“I look different?” He asked with red-rimmed eyes, tears clinging on to dark lashes.

Jeralt looks to the side, seemingly unable to meet his son’s eyes. “It’s better if you see for yourself” he hinted gesturing towards the body length mirror in the corner of the room, covered by a thin white sheet to keep the mirror clear when not in use.

Byleth walks towards the mirror, standing before it, he removes the sheet placed on top of it and takes in his appearance.

The last time he had change his colour looked like Rhea. But this time, his hair and eyes had changed to match Sothis’s exactly.

Byleth took in a shuddery breath, staring at his reflection in the mirror. ‘Sothis… Is this what you meant? Have we fully merged this time?’

Byleth turned to face his Father. “I don’t know why this happened father… I just remember having that dream again.”

Jeralt moved to say something, but a mercenary slammed the door opened, shouting “Jeralt! Come quick! There’s trouble outside!”

Byleth is reminded of what day it was. With even a second’s hesitation, he rushed outside his father moving quickly just to catch up.

Step outside Byleth thought he had ready his heart for what he knew was coming, but nothing could have prepared him enough for this.

They… They looked so young, the shadows in their eyes lighter, unburdened by the weight of the war.

Dimitri. Edelgard’s betrayal had hit him hard, the poor boys break down and the fall of Fargus. His dear Felix haunted by the death of his father, and Sylvain. He would keep an eye on him. Maybe some proper guidance would prevent him from going feral when the war begins. If it begins. Seeing Dimitri there, a young man who mattered so much to one of his dear students, he needed to prevent this war.

Edelgard… Byleth honestly didn’t know how he felt about her. In the beginning, he resented her, for starting the war, for causing his students so much pain. But then as secrets unfurled themselves, and Those who slither in the dark came to light, he didn’t know what to feel about her. Was she put through the same torture that Lysithea, was that why here hair was white when he distinctly remember Dimitri saying her hair used to be brown. He had conflicted emotions about her. Byleth could feel a simmer of anger that didn’t belong to him though… could it be Sothis’ own emotion, was she still here? Was she just sleeping again?

‘Sothis… Thank you.’

“What’s happen?” He asks in a crisp and clear voice, making sure to keep his features hidden by the hood of his jacket. He could already see the gears turning in Claude’s head, his curiosity always so strong. He tried to ignore Claude, fought the need to throw himself at the man. Why were his emotions so powerful? It’s like they’ve been pushed up to 10x.

“Please forgive our intrusion, we wouldn’t bother you were the situation not dire,” Dimitri says shaking his head looking apologetic.

Jeralt steps forward positioning himself next to Byleth but slightly covering him as if to hide him. “What do a bunch of kids like you want to do at this hour?” he asked in a confused tone.

Dimitri grimaces slightly, “We’re being pursued by bandits. I can only hope that you will be so kind as to lend your support.”

Jeralt scoffs in disbelief. “Bandits? _Here?”_

Edelgard is quick to follow up in an urgent tone, “It’s true. They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp.”

Claude nods in agreement, “We’ve been separated from our companions and we’re outnumbered. They’re after our lives, not to mention our gold.”

Byleth looks towards his father. “We should help them. Anyway, we’d have to take care of the bandits anyway since they’re so close to the village. Thus, it’s better that we deal with them now, Father.”

Just as Byleth had finished speaking a mercenary ran up to the group out of breath. “Bandits! Spotted just outside the village! Damn… there’s a lot of them”

Jeralt’s sighs, but nods in agreement. “Fine. I guessing they followed the three kids all the way here. We can’t just abandon the village.”

Turning back to face Byleth with a concerned frown upon his lips. “Come on, let’s move then. Hope you’re ready”.

Byleth nods his head at his father.

Jeralt nods at the Mercenary and gestures him to lead the way.

\--

Byleth for some strange reason finds comfort in the lull of battle. His sword hums with each strike, slicing through bandits quite easily, none having enough skill to even touch him much less deal damage to him. Commanding the three students was something that he had not done for a long, it felt like a simple training exercise rather than a fight to the death.

He knows Claude’s fighting style like the back of his hand. After striking down another bandit, he retreats back to Claude’s side making sure that he’s alright,

Claude gives Byleth one of his signature smiles, the type that didn’t reach his eyes, but the gratitude in his tone was real, and that was enough for now.

“It’s because of you guys that I’m not dead right now. Thanks for that!” He says cheerily notching another arrow.

“I didn’t expect to run into mercenaries like you in some remote village. The Gods of fortune must be smiling on me!”

Byleth lips lifted the smallest amount but there was a smile. He couldn’t help but note that those were the exact same words that Claude had told him last time.

Shaking himself from the past, Byleth after making sure Claude wasn’t overwhelmed told Claude to go cover Edelgard someplace high like in a tree or on top of a large rock, while he would he go to help Dimitri.

After hearing Claude agree, Byleth runs off to aid Dimitri, bring his sword up to swipe away an arrow heading straight towards him.

Dimitri nods his head in gratitude, finishing off the bandit he was fighting by deflecting the bandit’s sword, knocking the sword out of the bandit’s hands, and killing him with a quick stab into the chest.

“Thank you, we are in your debt. It wouldn’t do for us to fall in a place like this”

Ah. He remembers why he was fond of Dimitri in the past. He wondered if he could help the boy better if he taught the Blue Lions instead of the Golden Deer. He knew that Claude could take care of himself.

~~You just looking for an excuse to avoid him.~~

As the group advances their way deeper, Byleth with surprisingly crystal-clear vision spots Kostas miles away yet in such detail as if he were right in front of Byleth. Maybe the new features weren’t just for show.

He could feel a constant humming beneath his skin, energy that wanted to be used and set free. Byleth had an idea of how to end this battle faster, and well if I didn’t work, he always had his divine pulses.

“Their leader is that pudgy man in the back. I’m going to try something that might give you a direct shot at him” He disclosed to Claude, rising his palm feeling the energy gather together creating a large ball made entirely of fire, it was similar to a fire spell but so much more concentrated.

Shooting the ball from his palm it soared in a straight line towards Kostas, meanwhile destroying everything that was in its path. Kostas didn’t even have time to turn around when the ball of fire stuck straight in the back setting him ablaze.

Turning back to the students gawking at him. Byleth merely shrugs and states, “It seems you weren’t needed after all.”

‘I need to test my limits sooner rather than later. What has happened to my body…’ Pressing a hand to his chest Byleth sighs.

I guess no matter how much my body changes I’ll still have no heartbeat.

Jeralt rides towards Byleth with a frown. “Did you just-“

“THE KNIGHT’S OF SERIOS HAVE ARRIVED”


	2. Vote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, good and bad news.
> 
> The bad news is that this isn't a new chapter.
> 
> The good news that some of you guys might like this.

Okay. So I started a new Fire Emblem fanfic (Haven't posted it yet tho.) YES. I know another one. But I promise you guys that my books will be finished one day... One day. 

So why did I upload this? Well, I have a question for you guys. The new fanfic idea is the characters watch the future, but I just couldn't decide which route I should do. I'm siding with Claude's route because I love him and his route shed light on so many things, but I know Edelgard's route also does that but I haven't finished her route yet (Still at pre-time skip: Gonna do Silver snow first then Crimson Flower) so I'm not sure I could do her justice so I decided why not let you guys decide.

Heres the link to vote which house.

[Survey Link](https://linkto.run/p/3JU9NJDD)

Thank you.

Hope to upload an actual chapter of this story soon.


End file.
